Of all the roomates to have, it HAD to be Cherry!
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: What happens when I'm the GW boys new roommate! (hehehe it's hell all over again.)


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: Hi-lo! It's me! Cherry! Everybody's favorite fanfic author! 

*Boos and hisses from crowd*

Cherry: Shut up! Anyways, I guess it's disclaimer time now. I love doing disclaimers! Hehehehe….ok, here it is:

DISCLAIMER: 

Everybody sing along! 

To this dumb disclaimer song!

I like banana's, they're my favourite fruit.

I like horns, they are fun to toot,

I love Gundam because the characters are hot!

But unfortunately Gundam, is something I own not!

Cherry: Good no? no…hehehe well, it was on the fence….anyways enough scrutinizing my Disclaimer and on to the fic!

Wufei: Finally!

Cherry: What the hell are you doing here Wu-man? You're not supposed to be here till later on!

Wufei: Riiiight…ok then, see ya later!

Cherry: Wow….no fight from him…something's going on….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Of All the People the GW Boys could live with, Why MUST it be Cherry?

Ah yes, just as the title depicts, the GW boys are living in an house, with everybody's favorite fanfic author Cherry. No one knows why, but the Gundam boys have been a little edgy since their new roommate moved in. Heero, always has his gun loaded and the safety off these days, Quatre always has a large supply of tissues around, just in case, Wufei has constantly been having to go to the doctor's to get his nose cauterized from all the nosebleeds, Trowa is as silent as ever, and Duo…he's just Duo. You know, constant flirting, and practical jokes…It's great if you ask me.

"Hey Duo! Come here!" whispered Cherry. Duo looked over to see her crouching by the door leading to the kitchen. 

"What ARE you doing?" Duo asked as he walked up behind her. Cherry was peeking through the keyhole.

"I…um…made Wufei some "lunch." Cherry snickered.

"Oh… I get it…was it the 'Ridilin in the sandwich' joke again?" Duo asked as he looked through the keyhole.

"Laxatives in the soup." 

"Ah, priceless." Duo snickered as they watched Wufei eat spoon after spoon of his delicious soup.

"How long till it takes effect?" Duo said smirking evilly.

"Oh…pretty fast I'm guessing, this aren't normal laxatives." Cherry snickered.

"Oh really? What kind? Extra strength?" 

"Uh…you could say that…seeing as they're meant for elephants…"

"WHAT?!" Duo looked shocked at his evil roommate. "Where'd the hell you get those?"

"Let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy who owes me a favor. It should be taking effect pretty soon." Cherry returned to looking through the keyhole. They watched as Wufei's head shot up from his soup, and a look of pure agony crossed his face. Both Duo and Cherry burst out laughing as Wufei got up and RAN to the washroom, knocking down everything in his path.

"Hehehe well that was good." Duo said turning to leave.

"It's not over yet." They watched as Wufei tried to open the door to the bathroom but it was locked. He banged on the door screaming curses and begged to be let inside.

"Who's in there?" Duo asked a malicious looking Cherry.

"No one." Cherry grinned.

"Then how…"

"Screwdriver and an open window." Cherry said standing up. "This next part probably isn't going to be pretty." She snickered.

"You're so evil." Duo stood beside her.

"I know." Cherry walked towards the TV and turned it on to her favorite show, "Sailor moon."

"Oh GOD do you HAVE to watch that?" Duo groaned.

"Yup." Duo growled and walked out the room passed Wufei, who was near tears, and walked up the stairs to his room.

"CHERRY!" An angry voice came from behind her.

"Hello Heero. What can I do for you?" Cherry said sarcastically.

"Were you the one who cut out all the bottoms in my socks?!" Heero came and stood in front of her holding a pair oh shredded socks.

"Heero! I'm ashamed of you! How could you suspect little old me?" Cherry exclaimed feigning innocence.

"Omae o Korosu Cherry." Heero held his gun up to her forehead. Cherry just stood up.

"I love you too Hun." Cherry patted Heero on the cheek, which infuriated him even more and walked out of the room. Quatre was sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Hey! How's my little Quaker?" Cherry exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch next to Quatre.

"Quaker?" was all Quatre asked as he closed his book.

"hehehe yeah, Anyways, do you know where Trowa is? I need to tell him something."

"uh sure he's--" Quatre was interrupted by Wufei who came running past them like a mad cow (A/n I think mad cows run fast…lets just say he ran fast.) straight for the front door. Quatre watched Wufei run out into the nearby woods holding a handful of tissue paper.

"What's his problem?" Quatre asked with a blank look.

"um…bathroom problems I guess…" Cherry shrugged. "Anyways you were saying?" 

"Oh yeah, he went to the store."

"Thanks Quaker!" Cherry yelled back as she ran up to her room. "I'll just wait for him to come home." She said aloud to herself.

"Yo, Cherry, I saw Wufei run into the woods like a banshee, Man I gotta get me some of that stuff!" Duo was coming out of his room, which was conveniently located next to Cherry's. 

"I'll hook you up." Cherry smiled as she walked into her room. She walked up to a checklist that was posted on her closet door, and crossed Wufei's name off of it. "Two down 3 more to go." Cherry smiled herself as she looked at her list which had Duo's, Quatre's, Trowa's, Heero's, and Wufei's name on it. Of course Wufei and Heero's names were crossed off. Cherry plopped down on her bed and envisioned what she would do to the others as she waited for Trowa to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry heard the door slam as Trowa arrived home. An evil smile crossed Cherry's face as she stood up and headed down to meet him. 

"Hey Trowa." Cherry said with a sly look on her face.

"…."

"Oh aren't you just so kind! You really like my dress?" Cherry said sarcastically.

"…?"

"Hehehehe, anyways, Trowa, I got a favor to ask of you."

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes. Trowa, one of Quatre's magazines slipped behind the washing machine when I was doing the laundry, I was wondering if you could help me and get it for me?" Cherry said trying to look innocent.

"…sure…" 

"Great! Just leave it there after, I'm sure Quatre will pick it up later when he…needs it." Cherry said as she ran back upstairs.

" Trowa walked into the back room where the washing machine was. He reached behind the machine and felt the magazine. He pulled it up and looked at it. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!" Trowa's scream rocked the house, and Cherry smiled evilly. Obviously he found the "Magazine" she purposely left behind the machine. 

"Hehehehe I knew that naughty magazine would come in handy some day." Cherry smirked and crossed Trowa off her list. She also proceeded to cross Quatre off when she heard Trowa bitching him out. "This is great, just Maxwell left." She smirked to herself. Cherry decided to go and see the havoc she had already wreaked on the household. She walked downstairs and saw Trowa yelling at Quatre and waving the naughty magazine around, while poor Quatre sat there blushing with a confused look on his face. Heero was in the corner muttering death-threats and trying to stitch his socks back together, and Wufei sat on the couch looking, well, sick. Duo was no where to be seen. _"It's going to be hard to top these ones for Maxwell." _Cherry thought to herself. _"His has got to be extra-special."_ Cherry grinned and went back upstairs to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had it! The perfect prank! Of course she would need the necessary items to pull it off, and no witnesses, but Cherry knew she could do it. It was more than a perfect prank, it was a whole plethora of picture pranking! _"Hehehe he won't know what hit him, he'll be watching his back so closely and become so paranoid! This is marvelous! I love blackmail…"_ Cherry thought to herself as she looked at her "hit list." First she would start with the usual immature "turning-on-the-hot-water-when-he's-in-the-shower" child hood prank, and then it would evolve from there. Cherry decided to get started right away. She walked out of her room and heard the distinct voice of Duo singing "Born to be Wild." 

"hehehehe excellent, he's already in the shower. Now I got to find some taps where no one is near so I can execute the first part…wonderful…" A malicious grin spread across Cherry's face as she skipped down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen, she noticed that the other guys weren't around so she headed straight for the taps. "Hmmm…I think I'll go for…COLD!" Cherry turned the "hot" tap and grinned as she heard Duo's voice crack and falter as the cold water hit his body.

"Hey! Guys I'm trying to shower!" Duo called down. Cherry's grin grew wider.

"Too cold for you Duo? Well why don't we warm you up?" She turned the cold tap and heard Duo scream out as the hot water shot out of the showerhead. This went on for about 5 minutes, until Cherry heard a car door slam. "I guess the boys are back. Marvelous!"

"Hey we're home!" Quatre's voice sounded when he opened the door.

"Hey Quaker, um could you do me a favor?" Cherry suddenly got the idea of "framing Quatre" in her mind.

"Sure why not?"

"um, could you stand by the sink for me?"

"Uh…ok…" Quatre stood by the sink a little confused.

"I'll be right back." Cherry ran up the stairs and met a soaking, angry, Duo in a towel.

"Why can't I frickin' take a shower in this frickin' house!"

"I dunno. Ask Quatre." Cherry shrugged and walked to her room snickering. The sounds of Duo's voice bitching out Quatre echoed through the house. Cherry's evil grin spread. _"On to phase 2, desert storm…mwahahahaha!"_ Cherry thought evilly to herself. She fell asleep to the sounds of Duo screaming at Quatre, and Trowa trying to break it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 5:00 in the morning when Cherry woke up to prepare her plan. She knew Duo always was the first to get up and shower so she had to be ready. She went down to where the electric power box was and the main waterline. There she waited until she heard the shower running and Duo's unmistakeable singing voice. She waited until he was a good ways into his shower, to cut the main water line. She heard the pipes shudder and stop. She also heard the cry of a surprised Duo from upstairs. Cherry grinned, She waited until she thought Duo had inspected the showerhead long enough to turn the water back on. A gurgling scream confirmed her thoughts that at that exact moment Duo had his face right up to the showerhead inspecting it. She turned it off and on periodcally until she heard Duo come out of the shower screaming. _"And now for the get-away"_ Cherry thought to herself as she crawled through the small window in the basement. Walking in the front door as if nothing had happened she saw all five guys screaming at eachother. 

"What happened?" Cherry asked innocently enough for them to believe her.

"Somebody forgot to pay the water bill!" Duo yelled at Quatre.

"I payed it! Heero came with me to send it in the mail!" An innocent Quatre replied.

"Sure he did!" Duo said sarcastically.

"Now boys, don't fight. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." Cherry said grinning evilly inside.

"Whatever." Duo walked away still in his towel. Cherry smiled at Quatre.

"I know it's not your fault." She pretended to console him. _"Yeah, that's cause it's MY work of genious!"_

Cherry decided to lay it low for the remainder of that day. The big finale would come tomorrow morning. Cherry remained mainly in her room soaking in her own evilness. "This is absolutely marvelous!" She said to no one in particular. "Tomorrow, I'll have gotten everyone! My quest will be complete and then, well then the fun starts for me..." Cherry giggled to herself as she prepared for her next prank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was up even earlier the next morning. She had a lot more to do. She loaded her camera with film and snuck outside. There she found the main pipes to the shower system. With her monkey wrench she unhooked a section of the pipe and replaced it with a pump that led to a wheel barrel full of muddy water that she had prepared for the night before. Hooking up the water lines was easy and she smiled at her genious. "With one pump of this Duo will get the shower of a life time!" Cherry said to herself. Then she went to the washroom to hook up her camera. She hid it in the medicine cabinet and hooked it up to the shower so that when Duo jumped out it would take a series of pictures. Now all she had to do was wait. She went back out to the pump, being careful to leave the window open so that she could hear when Duo went to shower, and waited for her prey. Sure enough he came within an hour. Cherry waited until he had gotten a ways into his shower before pressing down on the pump. The water flow stopped and she could hear Duo swearing. Then the mud came. She heard Duo scream as the mud sprayed out into his face. He jumped out of the shower and she heard the camera taking pictures. Of course Duo was too busy freaking out, to notice the camera. Cherry decided to leave the scene of the crime and to get her camera later. When she walked in she saw Duo screaming, with mud all over him, at everyone of the boys. Cherry quickly slipped upstairs and got her camera. _ "Now to get these developed and posted all over town. Mwahahahahaha!" _ Cherry slipped into her room to develop her pictures in her "darkroom." 

__

"In Heero's words, 'Mission, Completed.' Hehehehe." Cherry thought evilly to herself. "OH! These are perfect!" The first picture developed to show Duo, covered in mud, flying out of the shower like his hair was on fire. The next picture showed a naked Duo (A/n it didn't show EVERYTHING you hentai!) covered in mud, crying like a schoolgirl. The pictures after got worse, and worse, and worse, until Cherry was almost feeling bad for Duo. Operative word, "Almost." Cherry, being careful to hide the pictures, snuck out and to the store to make copies of them. After that she proceeded to staple the pictures all over town, in places like, women's gyms, bars, and restaurants. Basically anywhere that there would be public. Cherry went back home and found a now clean and fully dressed Duo, still screaming at everybody. When she walked in, they all turned and looked at her. 

"Where were you?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"At the store, why? What happened?" Cherry said faking her innocence beautifully again. She tuned out as Quatre relayed the story to her again. "Awww…that's awful! Well, all's well that end's well." Cherry shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero said looking at her strangely.

"Uh…nothing…nothing at all." Cherry faltered.

"HEY! You've been known to play some tricks…and you always seem to be "Out" when it all goes down…" Duo accused Cherry.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Cherry tried to cover up, but they were on to her.

"I think it was Cherry who did this to us!" Quatre stood up screaming and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Uh….uh…" She was caught, now she had to do the second thing Cherry did best, run. "gotta go! bye!" Cherry bolted for the door and the GW boys chased after her. 

"Get her!"

"We're out for blood!"

"BURN THE WITCH!"

"What did you say Quatre?"

"uh…I mean…'go team go!'…hehehe…"

"Whatever…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry: hahahaha they never did catch me, quite a little tree climber aren't I?

Wufei: I know where you live!

Cherry: So do I. Big whoop.

Gw boys: O_O

Cherry: hehehehe that always gets 'em. Well till next time (which will be when I decide I'm gonna terrorize the boys again.) See ya later!

Quatre: How could you do this to us?!!?!

Cherry: Awww poor Quaker, you know I love you!

Heero: Omae o Korosu.

Cherry: I know Heero, I know.


End file.
